Odcinek 6383
9 sierpnia 2012 35px 4 lipca 2016 33px 5 października 2017 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6382. « 6383. » 6384. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W domu Liama, Steffy pyta byłego męża, jak to jest trzymając jej los w swoich rękach. Spencer przyznaje, że to znajome uczucie. Córka Taylor prosi go, by rozważył wszystkie wady i zalety oraz pomyślał o ich wspólnych nocach, spacerach po plaży oraz radości ze wspólnego życia. Dodaje, że Hope, która kolejny raz "uciekła do swojej mamusi" musi w końcu dorosnąć. "Czy naprawdę chcesz żyć w ten sposób?", zastanawia się Steffy. Liam broni decyzji córki Brooke, gdy Forresterówna zauważa odtwarzacz, a były mąż pokazuje jej filmy Boba Hope'a. Gdy Steffy przypomina, że łączy ich sympatia, Liam przyznaje, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, lecz musi poradzić sobie wraz z Hope z pewnymi sytuacjami. Córka Ridge'a wzrusza bezradnie ramionami, szykując się do wyjścia. Następnie sugeruje Liamowi, by zakończył swój związek z Hope i jeśli nie wróci on za godzinę, ona odejdzie. "Idź, a potem wróć do mnie", mówi Steffy po pocałunku z Liamem. W rezydencji Brooke, Hope w rozmowie z Rickiem jest przekonana, iż Liam przebywa teraz ze Steffy w domu na klifie. Brat dziewczyny zachęca ją, by również się tam udała, ale Loganówna nie chce tam iść z powodu córki Taylor, bo chce być nadal wierna swoim przekonaniom. Gdy tematem rozmowy staje się wesele we Włoszech, Hope przyznaje, że spóźniła się na uroczystość i choć złożyła z Liamem przysięgę małżeńską, czując się idealnie, nigdy nie potraktuje tego jako dnia swojego ślubu. Przyznaje, iż niepokoi ją to, że zawsze będzie czekał na nią jakiś sekret, który ujawni się w najbardziej szczęśliwych momentach jej życia. Rick radzi siostrze, by porozmawiała na ten temat z Liamem. Później, samotną Hope odwiedza młody Spencer, który choć rozumie położenie w jakim ta się znalazła, musi ona mu wybaczyć. "Wróć do domu i popracujmy nad naprawą tego", prosi ukochaną Liam. W biurze "FC", Taylor w rozmowie z Ridge'em stwierdza, że Steffy podąża w życiu tą samą drogą, co ona, będąc "tą drugą" i nie znającą barier. Forrester zapewnia byłą żonę, że nigdy nie żałował żadnej chwili spędzonej u jej boku. Oboje wspominają dobre czasy oraz złe, w tym śmierć Phoebe. Rozmawiają również o dojrzewaniu Steffy, a Taylor uważa, że choć ich córka cierpi na niedosyt miłości, nie powinna czuć pustki z powodu Liama, który i tak jest nieobecny w jej życiu. Ridge zmienia temat, pytając Taylor o jej relacje z Thorne'em. "Jak mam oddać serce innemu mężczyźnie, skoro większa jego część nadal należy do Ciebie?", zastanawia się Hayes. Ridge wyznaje, że chciałby być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie i wyznaje Taylor, że nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Ona z kolei wraca do tematu Steffy, nie chcąc, by ich córka przechodziła przez to samo, co ona. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2